Oniyuri
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Yomi goes to Kurama's college to speak to him and while there he runs into a spirited female. He decides to take her for his own only to discover he is getting more then he bargained for. between 23 and 33 of HieiPanth trio COMPLETE
1. Four Demons, A Girl, and Her Kendo Stick

Oniyuri 1:  
  
Four Demons, A Girl, And Her Kendo Stick  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yomi and his general Corga were waiting for Kurama and Hiei behind their College. Hiei was attending college while he worked for Mukuro and prepared for King Flareics to allow him to marry Panthera. The Demon Warlord didn't feel like waiting for the former thief at his house since his mother could walk in on them at any moment; while they discussed things.   
  
"Where are they?!" growled Corga who was a Cat Demon. "They are late."  
  
"It is a large building," said Yomi calmly. "Give them time."  
  
"Of course Yomi-san."  
  
At that moment two shadows were seen beneath the trees.   
  
"It took you long enough," muttered Corga.  
  
"Corga!" snapped Yomi. "Go find something to amuse yourself with however stay out of trouble and do not allow yourself to be seen."   
  
"Very well Lord Yomi," said Corga bowing deeply before disappearing into the open door to his left.  
  
"Now that the nuisance is gone what do you want?!" demanded Hiei.  
  
"I have with a message from King Flareics," said Yomi.  
  
"Why the hell didn't he come himself and why the hell does it have to deal with Kurama?!" demanded Hiei.  
  
"Because King Flareics didn't send me," said Yomi. "I sent my self."  
  
"For what reason?!" demanded Kurama darkly.  
  
"Simple this joining between Hiei and the Fire Demon Princess could be a very good thing for all three worlds."  
  
"What do you mean all three worlds?" asked Kurama.  
  
"The woman Catterina represents the Demon World and her mate Koenma represents the Spirit World. Panthera will represent the Human World and Hiei the Demon World. The joining of the rest will join us all in an alliance. Together the three worlds will be unstoppable."  
  
"Are you trying to say that the marriages that will take place after this will join the three worlds?" asked Kurama shocked.  
  
"Indeed I am and everyone with power is invited."  
  
"You and Mukuro are going to be in the same room with each other and not kill each other?!" asked Kurama with a raised eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."  
  
"We swore to the princess that we would both be on our best behavior."  
  
"Panth-chan will be there?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Unfortunately no her father does not want her to be a part of this until she is married to you."  
  
"Why how else will she be a good queen?!" demanded Hiei.  
  
"Simple he does not want you to be persuading her in anyway."  
  
"I see so he thinks I will…."  
  
Hiei's voice trailed off has several screams from the voices of females broke through the air. The screams were soon followed by an infuriated female voice.  
  
"Hentai no Baka!" screamed a female voice.  
  
The three males turned has Corga came flying out of the wall. A young woman with long dark green hair in a long ponytail came flying out of the gym through the hole. The girl was wearing matching black leggings and sports bra. She was wielding a kendo stick and she looked pissed.  
  
"You bastard I am going to kill you!" she screamed chasing him around in a circle and hitting him on the head with the kendo stick.   
  
While she was doing that she kept repeating the words, "Hentai no Baka!"  
  
"Um should we really be letting her do that?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Why it's not like he is going to be hurt or anything," said Yomi.  
  
"True but he is going to get pissed off at her at some point."  
  
"Good point," said Yomi.   
  
"I'll be back," said Kurama heading toward the duo.  
  
"Whatever kitsune," muttered Hiei.  
  
Kurama stood on the outside of the ring that the female and Corga were making in the ground. The moment the female ran by he grabbed her and tossed her to Yomi.  
  
"Here Yomi hold her for me will you," he said.  
  
Yomi caught her and his arms wrapped around her chest; he pulled her back against his chest and tried not to make a face when she began to squirm in his grasp. Her firm rare end was rubbing against him and he began to fill his blood move toward his loins. He watched has Kurama held Corga by his ponytail to keep the cat Demon from attacking the Human Female.   
  
"Good afternoon Oniyuri-chan," said Kurama.  
  
"Nani?" asked the girl confused and looking up and blinking her dark blue eyes at the red haired male. "Shuiichi-san what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am talking to my friends and I would like to know why you are beating up one of his men."  
  
"We should kill her," growled Corga. "Or else she will talk."  
  
"Talk about what?!" snapped Oniyuri. "A perverted jerk that walks into the girl's bathroom and stays there for five minutes?"  
  
"We are Demons girl," growled Corga.  
  
"Oh goody," said Oniyuri rolling her eyes.  
  
"We could kill you in an instant," growled Corga attempting to get in her face.   
  
"Too bad you suck at it," muttered Oniyuri.   
  
"What was that onna?!"  
  
"I told you already baka you suck at it!"  
  
"Stupid bitch I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah!" said Oniyuri. "Whatever!"  
  
Corga surged forward and was pulled back by Kurama once more.  
  
"Stupid onna your acting like you're in heat!" growled Corga.  
  
"What the hell?!" demanded Oniyuri.  
  
"He means you're acting like you want to screw someone and you can't so you're pissed," said Hiei rolling his eyes.  
  
Oniyuri turned to regard Hiei for a minute before turning to regard Corga. Her leg snapped up and slammed right between his legs bringing the Cat Demon to his knees in pain.  
  
"Damn onna!" he growled.  
  
"Never say that about me again," said Oniyuri flatly.   
  
Oniyuri felt something against her rare and looked down ant noticed where the male's hands were that were holding her.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed. "Let me go!"  
  
"Fine," said Yomi releasing her.  
  
Oniyuri took a few steps back and looked at Yomi for several minutes trying to figure him out.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded.  
  
"I am a very powerful Demon do not think you can beat me has easily has you did my general," said Yomi. "Especially not in what you are wearing."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" demanded Oniyuri.  
  
"Baka onna," smirked Yomi. "Look at what you are wearing.  
  
The human female looked down at her clothing and realized what she was wearing she screamed again and lunged at Yomi raising her hand.  
  
"Hentai!" she screamed.  
  
Yomi smirked again and caught her hand lifting it so that her feet dangled above the ground. She growled and kicked him in between the legs quickly; causing him to drop her to the ground. The human female dropped in a crouch and leapt backwards.   
  
"I underestimated you woman," said Yomi. "I should have been more careful."  
  
"Yes never underestimate a woman," snorted Oniyuri. "Especially never estimate me."  
  
'She would make a very interesting diversion,' thought Yomi smirking and licking his lips.  
  
Oniyuri felt a slight tugging in her mind and her eyes rolled back to her head and she collapsed to the ground her body shutting down.  
  
"What did you do to her Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"She is still alive if that is what you mean," said Hiei.  
  
"Good," said Kurama flatly.  
  
Yomi just nodded and stared at where the female's body was laying.  
  
"Which reminds me," said Kurama turning to look at Yomi. "How did you know what she was wearing?"  
  
"I was holding the woman so I could tell where her material ended and her skin began," said Yomi turning to walk away. "Corga come we are leaving!"  
  
"Hai Lord Yomi," said Corga following the warlord.  
  
"Where are you going Yomi?!" demanded Kurama.   
  
"Back to my territory to make sure that Mukuro hasn't taken it over. Do not worry I will keep in touch."   
  
"We can hardly wait," muttered Hiei once the other two men was gone.  
  
"Why do you think he left so suddenly?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Who knows he is probably up to something," said Kurama.  
  
"Think the girl has something to do with it?"  
  
"Possible but I doubt it," said Kurama. "Come on let's get Oniyuri to the infirmary."  
  
Hiei nodded and Kurama picked up the unconscious female and the two males headed into the school.  
  
Makai that night______________________________________________  
  
Yomi was in his throne room seating on his throne bored out of his mind and thinking about the human female. He was impressed the woman did not back down from hardly anything.   
  
'She has a strong spirit,' he thought. 'She would make a very interesting toy to amuse myself with for awhile.'  
  
"Father," said Shura standing before him. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about," said Yomi looking up.  
  
"Father Mukuro is here and demands on audience with you," said Shura.  
  
"Did she say what she wanted?"  
  
"No she said it was for your ears only."  
  
"Send her in and have Corga stand by to wait for my orders."  
  
"Very well father," said Shura bowing deeply before leaving the room.  
  
A few moments after the teen's departure the female Demon Warlord walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want Mukuro?" asked Yomi sounding bored.  
  
"I want to know why you told Hiei about our plans? You know King Flareics did not want him involved!"  
  
"I didn't I told Kurama Hiei just so happened to be with him at the time."  
  
Mukuro blinked a bit taken aback, "So you told him but were mainly talking to Kurama?"  
  
"Of course there is a loop hole for everything."  
  
Mukuro chuckled a moment, "I am impressed with you Yomi you can be has devious has the kitsune when you want to be."  
  
"A joining with the Demons and immortals would be a good thing for all involved."  
  
"Indeed it will and now that King Flareics has finally given his consent for them to be married everything will be better."  
  
"The three most powerful worlds joined together will be quite an incredible feat."  
  
"I guess hell has finally frozen over," muttered Mukuro.  
  
"Indeed is there anything else you needed Mukuro?"  
  
"No not really I guess I will be leaving now," said Mukuro turning back toward the door she finally paused and turned back to Yomi. "You need to get a mate so she can run this place better and more efficiently it looks like a crap hole!"  
  
Yomi blinked several times while the female left and was replaced by Corga.   
  
'I guess I should get a mate at some point just not right now,' thought Yomi.  
  
"You wanted to see me Yomi-san?" asked the male.  
  
"Hai you and one other man go to the Ningenkai world and bring me the female that we met earlier this morning."  
  
"Very well my lord," said Corga disappearing to undoubtedly to collect his twin sister Carga.   
  
"Things are going according to plan," said Yomi sitting back in his seat.  
  
Ningenkai_____________________________________________________  
  
Oniyuri lay in bed sleeping soundly when two cat figures appeared by her bedside. The larger of the two leaned over the bed and reached for her. Her eyes snapped open and before she could say a word he had covered her mouth and yanked her out of bed. The three of them disappeared into the night.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well that ends the first chapter I hope you guys like it anywho the next chapter will be up at somepoint. Oh this will include the other couples it will mainly focus on Yomi/Oniyuri she is the same Oniyuri from The Realms of the Black Dragon. 


	2. Demonic Kiss

Oniyuri 2:  
  
Demonic Kiss  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Oniyuri blinked her eyes and stared up at the cold rock ceiling above her. She was laying on something hard has a rock and couldn't seem to get comfortable. She looked around slightly and realized that she was no longer in her room. Her eyes caught sight of a man that she had seen talking to her friend outside of the college building. He was staring in her direction while seating on a throne with his chin resting in his hand. She jumped to her feet and stared at him darkly.   
  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" she demanded her eyes flashing. "Why have I been brought here to this place and for that matter what the hell is going on here?!"  
  
"You are in my palace in my throne room to be exact," said Yomi. "You have been brought here to be a diversion for me."  
  
"A diversion?" asked Oniyuri. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"  
  
"You will join me in my bed till I tire of you," said Yomi in a tone that seemed to say she should already know this.  
  
"Like hell I will you sick bastard!" snapped Oniyuri looking thoroughly disgusted by the thought of sharing the bed of a man simply because he wanted a diversion.  
  
Oniyuri flipped into the air and landed on a wall, she grabbed a sword and lunged at Yomi. Yomi simply grabbed her arm with the sword in it and tightened his grip slightly until she lost her grip on the sword dropping it onto the ground. Once she did Yomi dropped her to the ground at his feet; she sat there holding her wrist slightly glaring at him.  
  
"That is where a woman's true place should be at the feet of a man," said Yomi softly.  
  
"Go to hell," whispered Oniyuri grabbing up the sword again.   
  
Yomi chuckled softly when he heard the movement of medal against stone. The woman was picking up the sword again intent on killing him for bringing her to his palace. He smirked filling the thrill of battle within him it had been awhile since he had had to convince a woman into bed with him. They normally came to him because of his status and power. This woman however was different and didn't care about his power; all she cared about was the fact that he had taken her from her home and she was pissed.   
  
He could smell the anger on her and he found her irritation at him to be very arousing, acting the part of an aphrodisiac. He licked his lips in anticipation at what would happen within the hour. The woman needed to be taught her place and he would be more then happy to teach it to her. He frowned suddenly at a thought that invaded his mind. The Fire Nymph Panthera was a strong independent young woman. Although she was starting to rely on Hiei more for strength; she would be appalled by his treatment of the mortal.   
  
He frowned after a moment trying to realize the reason he was acting like this around her. Then it came to him unconsciously he had chosen her for his mate. The woman was strong and would give him strong children; he smirked slowly half breeds were very powerful Raizen's son was truth to that. He stood up the moment she attacked him again and grabbed the sword cutting the palms of his hand; before she could react her grabbed her arm with his other hand and yanked her against him. The moment she collided with his chest the movement caused her to drop the sword. She looked up at him and watched has he licked up the blood coming from his hand.   
  
He stopped and looked down at her traces of his own blood around his lips. His lips formed into a twisted smile and he drew his hand against her cheek leaving a trail of his blood there. He then pulled her forward slightly and licked up the blood slowly. She struggled to get out of his grasp only to be jerked back into it roughly.  
  
"Do not fight me pretty one," he hissed angrily.   
  
"Let go of me," said Oniyuri struggling.   
  
A scent caught his attention and he sniffed the air and found that it came from the girl. Underneath her exterior the girl was terrified of him and she should be. She should always be terrified of someone that could easily kill her.   
  
"Soon you will learn to appreciate me woman," whispered Yomi in her ear licking it slightly.  
  
Yomi grinned when he felt her shiver slightly against him at the fell of his tongue on her ear. He moved his mouth to her cheek and began to kiss down to her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside of hers and moved it around enticingly; he smirked to himself when she responded back.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: There we go the second chapter is up I still need to watch the rest of the series so I know how he fights and all that other stuff.  
  
may storm – Thanks glad you liked it. 


	3. Demon's Lust

Oniyuri 3:  
  
Demon's Lust  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16  
  
LIME  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Oniyuri stiffened suddenly and attempted to jerk away from Yomi. The male Demon in turn only tightened his hold on her; thus the human girl did the only thing she could think of there for she kneed him in the groin. Yomi gasped and released his grip on the girl dropping down to his knees in pain.   
  
"What was that for onna?!" he demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"Never again without my permission," snarled Oniyuri breathing hard.   
  
"I do not need your permission to touch that which is mine," snarled Yomi getting to his feet.  
  
"But my lord," said Oniyuri with a mock bow. "I have not given myself to you."  
  
"Oh," said Yomi walking up to her and capturing her in his arms again. "But you will soon enough you see Demons are very seductive. It is one of our traits."  
  
"Good for you," snorted Oniyuri. "I am so impressed!"  
  
"Onna you are trying my patience," snarled Yomi grabbing her by the throat.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me," smirked Oniyuri. "At least when I am dead I won't be looking at your face."  
  
"Oh but me dear little human I have no intention of killing you yet," smirked Yomi. "My intentions are quite the opposite I am going to seduce you into my bed and make you pine for me."  
  
"That will never ever happen," snarled Oniyuri.  
  
"Never underestimate me woman."  
  
"No Yomi it is you who should never underestimate a woman especially if the woman is me."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"No that is a promise."  
  
"We'll see," said Yomi pulling her into his arms again and kissing her on the mouth.  
  
Yomi's mouth worked hers open so that he could slip his tongue inside of hers. He moaned at the taste of her tongue and mouth she taste sweet, and was hot to the touch. Her hands slipped up from his chest to around his neck; she ran his hands through his hair. He had been right Demon's were very seductive and for that brief moment she forgot who she was and what had happened. When she opened her eyes she found herself on a large bed, in a bedroom. His mouth was trailing down her neck and he started helping her out of her clothing. His hand reached up and cupped her breast messaging it roughly. She arched her back under his hand her breasts begging to be touched more.   
  
"You like that don't you," whispered Yomi.  
  
Oniyuri just moaned in approval and ran her hands through his hair. Yomi smirked and moved his mouth to her other breast and began to suck on it and swirl his tongue around her nipple. His hands ran down her body and began to remove her pants. His hands ran all over her body and stirred a flame within her body. Then everything else that happened after that was completely irrelevant; however sometimes with the morning also comes regret.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't feel like writing a lemon to go with this one maybe I will write one later on though.  
  
Fanfiction..net:  
  
Maruekn – I take it you hate Yomi then.  
  
may strom – lol maybe I will in a later chapter.  
  
sailorearth1023 – Well it will be interesting. 


	4. The Regretful Human

Oniyuri 4:  
  
The Regretful Human   
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Oniyuri awoke to find herself covered by a soft sheet, she sat up and looked around disorientated forgetting where she was. It was then that the actions of the previous night came back to her. She froze and couldn't find herself moving.  
  
"It's couldn't be," she said softly.   
  
A glance to her left however, told her that it had really happened. She curled up into a ball slightly and tried not to sob. She had always been proud of her control around males, always been proud that she hadn't let herself be broken down into something that she couldn't stand. She had tried desperately to save herself for her soul mate now that was not a possibility. Her eyes turned cold as blood and she glared into the darkness of the room.   
  
'I hate him,' she thought to herself. 'I hate him for what he has done to me! He had no right to do this to me! I will always hate him for it always!'  
  
Yomi awoke to find the warmth that had been there last night gone. He sat up and reached out his senses to discover she was far away on the other side of the room. He climbed out of bed and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. He frowned when he felt her tense in his arms and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Is something bothering you my pet?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am not your pet!" snapped Oniyuri jerking away from him.   
  
"Oh my dear but you are so wrong," said Yomi jerking her back against him happy to know that she was not wearing anything. "For you see you are mine now more then ever."  
  
"You lie," hissed Oniyuri.  
  
"You bear my mark woman no one will ever touch you in the same way again and most certainly if they do I will kill them."  
  
With that Yomi left her standing and headed toward the bathing chambers to wash up and change for a brand new day.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama walked up to Koenma's office Yuusuke and the others were already there. The only one not there was Kuwabara he was with Yukina taking her out on a date.  
  
"What is it Koenma?" asked Kurama.  
  
"A Human girl has been kidnapped and we need you to get back and get her," said Catterina.   
  
"We believe that she was taken by Yomi," said Koenma turning to look at Kurama and Hiei. "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
The two demons looked at each other before turning back to the royal couple.  
  
"Her name wouldn't by any chance be Oniyuri would it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Now that you mention it yes," said Catterina. "Why?"  
  
"Yomi is in lust over her," said Kurama.  
  
"This does not look good not with the hand tying ceremony less then a year away," said Botan. "This could destroy everything."   
  
"I know," said Kurama softly. "I know."  
  
"Let's go," said Hiei striding out of the room.  
  
"Looks like he is eager to get this over with," said Yuusuke smiling softly.  
  
"Can you blame him?" asked Botan softly.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Hey gang how's it going good I am glad anywho.  
  
Hey you guys like humor then check out this story I am not much for humor myself but if it is up your alley then do my friend a favor and review it.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1402599   
  
Thank you! I love you and good night! 


	5. Human Emotions, Demon Heart

Oniyuri 5:   
  
Human Emotions, Demon Heart    
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16    
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Yomi sat on his throne while his advisors talked amongst themselves about various things. The main topics however, were the recent kidnapping of the human girl and the hand tying ceremony. He chuckled softly; the old fools had no idea that he himself had kidnapped the girl and taken her for his mate, they soon would however, on the night of the Blood Ball. On that night he would turn her into a demon along with him.    
  
He frowned remembering the conversation that had happened earlier that morning. She had seemed outraged and hurt by what he had told her. However, he was right: she did belong to him and anyone that touched her would die. He didn't care about what happened to the contract, all he wanted was the human female for himself. He licked his lips slightly against the sudden dryness that had stared. She had been in near tears when he had left her and the sight had nearly made him want to stay comfort her, however, he knew if he did then the advisors would complain about it.    
  
Yomi scowled and shook his head. Just thinking about what he had almost done made him irritated; he was starting to act like the damn kitsune around his little deity.   
  
'Damn woman making me feel weak,' scowled Yomi. 'I should make her pay for these weak emotions that are starting to form within me. In fact I think I will starting tonight since I have all the time in the world with her now.'   
  
He smirked though it didn't last long for soon after his lips twisted into another frown and looked up when he finally realized that the room had grown silent.   
  
"What is it?" he asked irritated.   
  
"Where is the woman Yomi?" asked a calm voice.   
  
"Leave us," he told his advisors, which they quickly did seeing that three of the four spirit detectives were in the room.    
  
"What woman Kurama?" asked Yomi calmly.   
  
"Oniyuri, the woman you stole," scowled Hiei.    
  
"I think your little friend is irritated that he doesn't have his precious little mate with him," smirked Yomi. "It must be tough since her father refuses to give her to him completely until after the binding."   
  
Hiei's eyebrow began to twitch and his jagan began to glow.    
  
"Yomi cut the bullshit," snapped Kurama holding a hand out to stop the pyro. "Where is the woman?"   
  
"What do you want of it?"   
  
"She is coming back with us," said Yuusuke.   
  
"And what if I refuse to turn her over?" asked Yomi.   
  
"You would ruin everything," said Kurama in shock. "Would you really be so foolish has to do such a thing?!"   
  
"What if I am?" challenged Yomi smirking.   
  
"Yomi, you have no idea what you are doing!" said Kurama.   
  
"Oh believe me kitsune, I know exactly what I am doing," smirked Yomi.    
  
"Why are you doing this?!" demanded Yuusuke.   
  
"Because I can. Besides the woman belongs to me and if you take her that too will destroy the blooming relations between the three worlds."   
  
"What are you getting at?!" growled Hiei.   
  
"The woman bares my mark," smirked Yomi.   
  
"What?!" demanded the three detectives.    
  
"What's wrong? Don't believe me?" asked Yomi.   
  
"Not in the slightest!" snapped Kurama.    
  
"Very well. I will prove it to you," said Yomi who then snapped his fingers and a few minutes later two demons dragged a weak Oniyuri in who was only covered with a thin sheet.    
  
The demons dragged her over to Yomi he pulled her into his lap and waved the two demons away before pulling back her hair to reveal the scar of the already healed wound.    
  
"Now do you believe me?" asked Yomi triumphantly. "She is mine and if you take her from me, I will declare war on Earth and the Rekai."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Kyia for betaing and thanks to you guys for reviewing. 


	6. Escape into the Makai

Oniyuri 6:  
  
Escape into the Makai    
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The moon shone brightly down into the room illuminating Oniyuri's body. She sighed and listened quietly for Yomi's breathing it was slow and shallow. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was sleeping, slowly she slide out from under his am and pulled on a short dress. She looked out the window and saw vines climbing up along the side of the castle walls. She sighed and slide out the window grabbing hold of the vines and used that to climb down the wall. She was half way down when the vines snapped loose and all she had to was hold on and before long she found herself at the bottom of the castle.   
  
She sighed and released her gripe on the vine allowing herself to drop to the ground. She crouched down and remained silent when guards walked past her, she took up a rock and tossed it into the mote a few feet away. The guards hurried over to check it out. She dashed out of her hiding space moving quickly and silently. By the time he would realize she was gone she would hopefully be far away from here and if she was lucky back where she belonged.   
  
When Yomi woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in bed and the woman was missing. He got out of bed and grabbed a robe dashing out of the room has he put it on.   
  
"Guards!" he shouted. "Bring me the Reikai Tentai!"  
  
Ten minutes later Hiei, Kurama, and Yuusuke were dragged into the throne room.  
  
"Where is the woman?" he demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yuusuke yawning.  
  
"Where is my female," growled Yomi.   
  
"You lost the onna?!" demanded Hiei his eyebrow twitching.  
  
Yomi reaction to that statement was quick he grabbed Hiei's neck and tightened his grip on it bringing the shorter Demon off his feet.   
  
"Do not call her that," he snarled.   
  
Kurama and Yuusuke stared at the scene in shock. Was Yomi defending her?   
  
Meanwhile in a forest Oniyuri found herself running from thieves that had been chasing her for almost fifteen minutes. She feel to the ground when ropes lashed around her ankles, and she was dragged back to the thieves.   
  
"Well, well," said the leader. "What have we here a Human on Demon territory."  
  
"Up yours," spat Oniyuri.  
  
"Little bitch you are on my territory now," smirked the male.   
  
"Oh really last time I checked this belonged to Yomi."  
  
The male growled and slammed his fist into her forehead, "Watch what you say bitch."  
  
"What's wrong did I hit a sore spot?"  
  
"Bitch I should fuck your pussy so bad that you won't ever act disrespectful to any male."  
  
"Like you could," retorted Oniyuri. "Since after all you don't have a dick!"  
  
"Bitch," snarled the leader ripping her dress off. "I'll teach you some manners."  
  
"I think you should learn some before you teach them."  
  
The leader once more slapped her clear across the face, before straddling her hips and fiddling with his pants. Oniyuri began to feel around for a dagger or something sharp, not finding anything she grabbed some dirt and threw it in his face her foot shot forward kicking him off of her. She then took off running again, grabbing her dress and the rope. She pulled the dress back on and secured it like a robe with the rope that had been around her feet minutes before.   
  
She felt a blunt object hit the back of her skull and skidded forward on the dirt feeling a man climb on top of her again.   
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed trying to get out from under him.   
  
"I don't think so little one," said the male pushing the skirt of the dress up over her hips. "This time I will not let you go."  
  
Oniyuri began to scream and started panicking when she felt his erection rubbing against her rare. He began to enter her rare when she finally had enough.  
  
"Yomi help me!"  
  
Yomi was still growling at the other Demon when his ears began to twitch slightly. His woman needed him, so he dropped Hiei onto the ground and took off running in that direction. He could hear his woman's screaming in for him she was scared and in pain. The moment he got to where she was his anger increased ten fold. He grabbed the man that was trying to rape her and slammed his fist into his chest grabbing his heart and removing it.   
  
"Never touch my woman again," he snarled dropping the male.   
  
The other thieves came into the clearing and he did the same thing to them that he did with others. While the woman was trying to stop crying he gathered the thieves' hearts and put them into a box, before returning to his female. He picked her up and headed back to his palace giving the hearts of the thieves to his cook he entered his bedroom placing the woman near the bath and went to take care of business with the Reikai Tentai.   
  
"Where the hell did you run off to?" asked Yuusuke when Yomi reentered the room.  
  
"To save my woman," said Yomi.   
  
"Save her from who?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"From thieves that tried to take what was mine."  
  
"Thieves?" asked Hiei.   
  
"I believe they were your old gang," said Yomi flatly.  
  
"What are you getting?" growled Hiei moving into a position reaching for his sword.  
  
"I think you had them take her from me," said Yomi.  
  
"Baka," sneered Hiei. "Why would I risk destroying my chance of being with Panth-chan?"  
  
"You tell me bastard child?" sneered Yomi.  
  
"What?!" hissed Hiei. "What was that?"  
  
"You are a bastard child," said Yomi. "You are a disgrace to the Koorime!"  
  
"Ass!" shouted Hiei.  
  
"Why the princess seems so attracted to you is beyond me."  
  
Hiei looked like he was about ready to lunge when Kurama put a restraining hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Yomi you are out of line," said Kurama flatly. "You know very well that Hiei would never do something like this that would jeopardize his chances of being with the female."  
  
Yomi seemed to consider this for several seconds what Kurama said was right Hiei would never risk loosing the princess. He couldn't wait to feast upon her purity which would act like a balm on his blackened soul. Which is perhaps the same reason Kurama choose the deity and he even choose her years ago. That was the same reason he choose the female. She was like a soothing balm on his soul and he loved her for it.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to Hiei For Sale for helping me with writer's block 


	7. Ball

Oniyuri 7:  
  
Ball  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Yomi walked into his room and sensed the female asleep on the bed, he walked over to where she was laying and sat down. His hands ran through her silk hair and smiled smelling her own scent that spoke of her fragility and also of her toughness. He smiled slightly and ran his hand down her bare back the only thing on her back was a long scar that she had gotten at some point in her childhood. She never talked about it and he never asked about it.   
  
Laughter caught his attention and his ears flickered slightly the party was starting, he had to get the woman up and dressed before midnight. At that time he would claim her for himself in front of everyone. He wanted to show the whole of Makai and Oniyuri herself that his feelings for her were true.   
  
"Oniyuri," he said kissing her back to awaken her.  
  
"Huh," said Oniyuri waking up slightly.  
  
"You have to get up and put on the dress."  
  
"What dress?"  
  
"The one on the chair," said Yomi. "Wear it now."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"I will claim you tonight before all," said Yomi.  
  
"Say what?!" shouted Oniyuri. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Do not worry my pet it is not the way you mean," said Yomi chuckling slightly. "I will bite you once more in front of the ruling and noble populace of Makai."  
  
"Why?" asked Oniyuri.  
  
"I am in love with you my sweet that is the reason I want you by my side."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you with all my heart, because you are like a balm on my darkened soul. You soothe away my darkness and my pain of the past. That is why I wish to declare you as my mate for all time for all eternity and if you allow it I will make you one of my own."  
  
"One of your own what do you mean?"  
  
"I will share my blood with you and you will share your own with me."  
  
"Like a vampire?"  
  
"In a way it is, but you will not have to worry about the nasty side effects you will just age at the same rate has I do."  
  
"Do all demons have this power with their human lovers?"  
  
"With their Human mates yes they do if they choose too in fact I am sure that Raizen's son will do the same with his mate at some point in time."  
  
"Raizen's son?"  
  
"You will meet him at the dance along with the others of his group including the human male that is mating with the Fire Nymph's beloved's sister. Come, get dressed and I will escort you into the ball."  
  
"Um right," said Oniyuri getting out of bed and slowly moving toward the chair and slipping into the dress.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you think he was serious about what he said?" asked Keiko.  
  
"I have no doubt about what he said," replied Yuusuke. "I think he will do it tonight it would be the best time."  
  
"The best time for what?" asked Botan looking at her mate.  
  
"The best time for him to claim her, really claim her and make her his own."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing though?" asked Kuwabara confused.  
  
"No," said Yukina softly.  
  
"Yukina-chan?" asked Kuwabara turning to his love.  
  
"He will allow her the gift of slow aging so he can be with her in her eternal beauty and health forever. All demons posses that ability to allow their non-demon mates to age at their rate to forever be with them."  
  
"Can they die though?" asked Shizuru.  
  
"Of course," said Catterina. "Everything must die at one point or another that is the way of things. Demons just age slower and have better immune systems."   
  
"Look," said Hiei softly.   
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the staircase where Yomi and Oniyuri stood. Yomi was in his normal attire while Oniyuri was in a long formfitting black dress that hugged her upper body but flowed out past the hips. The couple descended the stairs and when they reached the floor everyone began to part like the Red Sea for them. Whispers filled the air and Oniyuri would have stopped had it not been for Yomi reassuring hand on her own.   
  
Together they ascended the stairs toward Yomi's throne. Once there Yomi sat down and Oniyuri sat on the arm rest, his arm resting on her thighs. He waved his other arm and the music started back up again, while the people went back to chatting and dancing wondering who the strange woman was.  
  
TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	8. The Song of Love

Oniyuri 8:  
  
The Song of Love  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16.    
  
The song 'If I Never Knew You' is owned by Jon Secada and Shanice; you can find it on the "Pocahontas" soundtrack.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The ball was in full swing when the Full Moon rose high in the sky shinning with the blood of those long gone. The moment the clouds left the moon in full view everyone stopped dancing and turned to the large windows to stare at the beautiful moon. The entire point of the ball was finally here Yomi smiled and stood up offering his arm to Oniyuri, the woman took it and together they descended the stairs toward the floor.   
  
The band once more began to play and together Yomi and Oniyuri waltzed around the ballroom; while this was going on Shura walked into the room.   
  
"What is going on Kurama?" he asked walking up to the former thief.  
  
"It would seem that your father has finally found a mate," said Kurama calmly.   
  
"Oh really and who would that be?" asked Shura turning to look at the dance floor. "Is that a human?"  
  
"Yes," said Yuusuke making it a point to drape his arm around Keiko's shoulders. "What about it?"  
  
"I can't believe he is planning on mating with a human," said Shura slowly. "I didn't know my father was even looking for a mate, much less a human mate."  
  
"Everyone probably thought the same thing about Hiei," muttered Kuwabara.   
  
Yuusuke snickered silently, while Hiei glared at the human.   
  
"Baka," muttered Hiei under his breathe.  
  
"Now Hiei," teased Botan. "What would Panth-chan think with such language coming from your mouth?"  
  
"I swear I am surrounded by fools," muttered Hiei walking away.   
  
"Man he really is worked up about the hand tying ceremony," whistled Shura.   
  
"Yeah well," said Kurama. "He has waited over five years to be with her."  
  
"He is really persistent."  
  
"Any demon is with his soul mate," said Kurama staring down at Botan.  
  
"What does that mean?!" demanded Shura as Kurama and Botan walked off.   
  
"We will tell you when you are older," said Yuusuke grinning walking off with Keiko following Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Bye," said Yukina pulling Kuwabara away from the disgruntled teen demon.  
  
At the end of the dance Yomi lead Oniyuri back up his throne, and stood before the chair holding Oniyuri to him. He kissed her neck tenderly and the entire room fell silent once more; watching the Demon Lord and his newest treasure.   
  
"I have a surprise for you my little kitten," said Yomi in her ear.   
  
"What?" asked Oniyuri turning to look at him curiously.   
  
"This," whispered Yomi pulling back slightly as the band once more began to play (A/N: here we go people just when you thought I couldn't loose my mind anymore I did!). "If I never knew you/If I never felt this love/I would have no inkling of/How precious life can be/And if I never held you/I would never have a clue/How at last I'd find in you/The missing part of me/In this world so full of fear/Full of rage and lies/I can see the truth so clear/In your eyes/So dry your eyes/And I'm so grateful to you/I'd have lived my whole life through/Lost forever/If I never knew you/If I never knew you/I'd be safe but half as real/Never knowing I could feel/A love so strong and true/I'm so grateful to you/I'd have lived my whole life through/Lost forever/If I never knew you/I thought our love would be so beautiful/Somehow we made the whole world bright/I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong/All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night/But still my heart is singing/We were right/If I never knew you/If I never knew this love/I would have no inkling of/How precious life can be/There's no moment I regret/Since the moment that we met/If our time has gone too fast/I've lived at last/I thought our love would be so beautiful/Somehow we'd make the whole world bright/I thought our love would be so beautiful/We'd turn the darkness into light/And still my heart is singing/We were right/We were right/And If I never knew you/I'd have lived my whole life through/Empty as the sky/Never knowing why/Lost forever/If I never knew you."  
  
Shura's mouth was hanging open completely shocked by what had just happened, "my father can sing? I never knew my father could sing."  
  
"Did you know Yomi could sing Kurama?" asked Botan from the other side of the room.  
  
"I had no idea," said Kurama slowly.  
  
"You didn't know he could sing," said Botan shocked. "I thought you knew basically everything about Yomi."  
  
"I might know a lot, but I had no idea he could sing certainly not that well," said Kurama.  
  
"Wow," said Botan slowly. "Can you sing Kurama?"  
  
"Um," said Kurama. "I never really tried."  
  
Botan giggled and snuggled closer to the red haired man's chest.  
  
"You actually don't feel uncomfortable in your human form?" asked Botan looking up at him.  
  
"I do kinda but right now I would rather stay as a human for a little while longer before going Yoko," smirked Kurama licking her neck, electing a giggle from Botan.  
  
While they were having their own little private moment, Yomi was nuzzling Oniyuri's neck.   
  
"I think I should make you one of my own now," whispered Yomi in her ear.  
  
"What are you talking about Yomi?"   
  
"You shall see," said Yomi grinning evilly slitting the skin above her collarbone slightly.   
  
He bent his mouth down and drank of the blood their before slitting his tongue slightly and letting his blood sift into her bloodstream; he pulled back and moved to bit her neck. The entire congregation watched as Yomi marked her has his own. She let out a strangled cry and tilted her head back slightly; the entire room watched in silence until Yomi pulled away from her neck.   
  
"My people, my allies, and my friends," said Yomi holding up Oniyuri's arm. "May I present to you my queen!"  
  
The entire room broke into applause has the room feel into darkness when the clouds feel across the moon's light.  
  
TBC  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I think I can finish this story in one or two more chapters. 


	9. Tying Things Together

Oniyuri 9:  
  
Tying Things Over  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16.    
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The moment the clouds left the moon it filled with a radiant light that shone down on Yomi and Oniyuri. Her dark green hair had gotten even darker and longer with that were even possible, her dark blue eyes were now a midnight blue and slightly slanted. Yomi smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him. His smirk grew when he realized she had gotten more curves.  
  
"Beautiful," he muttered softly under his breathe. "Very, very beautiful my precious one."  
  
"Thank you beloved," murmured Oniyuri.   
  
"Tonight after the ball I will make our bond complete."  
  
"Only you?" asked Oniyuri raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Alright," chuckled Yomi kissing her forehead. "Together we will complete our bond."  
  
"Good," said Oniyuri softly.  
  
Once more the music started back up and people began to dance about to the tempo of the waltz.   
  
"So?" asked Yuusuke walking up to the couple the others following. "What will happen now?"  
  
"I don't know," said Yomi softly. "I guess we will have to play it by ear."  
  
"That is all we will be able to do," said Oniyuri in agreement.  
  
"That isn't what I meant," said Yuusuke.  
  
"I guess I will refrain from declaring war on Earth and the Reikai," said Yomi smiling softly.   
  
"She will have to come with us to discuss this with Koenma," said Yuusuke.   
  
"You will also have to come in for judgment," said Kurama.   
  
"I am aware of that," said Yomi sighing and looking at Oniyuri gently. "However I want just one more dance with her."  
  
"That would be fine," said Yuusuke after exchanging nods with Kurama and the others. "He said we had to bring you in before dawn."  
  
"That is all the time I need," said Yomi escorting Oniyuri to the dance floor.  
  
Once again the room feel silent and everyone made way for the new couple. Yomi pulled her into his arms and together they waltzed around the floor in silence, slowly the band began to play a soft tune that would last until Yomi decided it would end. The two of them danced around the floor like that for around half an hour, finally Yomi decided it was time to stop putting off the inevitable. He halted in the waltz and looked around the palace before locking eyes with Oniyuri once more. She nodded once and together they walked toward Yuusuke and the others.  
  
"Alright," said Yomi softly. "I am ready."  
  
Oniyuri nodded and together, along with the Yuusuke-gumi they left the ballroom and the silence remained long after they had left.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yomi stood before the prince and his mate waiting to be judged.   
  
"As you are aware Lord Yomi," began Cat. "That stealing a human goes against the treaty we are drawing up?"  
  
"I am your highness," said Yomi nonchalantly.  
  
"You are also aware," said Koenma. "That this could have destroyed any chance Hiei and Panthera had together?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then tell me something Lord Yomi," said Cat. "Why did you do such a thing?"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama and Hiei were escorting Oniyuri home; she would explain to her parents that she got excepted as a foreign exchange and as been at a college roommates house cramping for an exam. Her parents would believe that they could be very gullible especially this early in the morning. The guys would explain that they were with her because they were all going to have a study group at a local café before the exam. She would then pack her things and promise to write and phone often before leaving.   
  
Once that was over the two demons would escort her back to Yomi's palace where they would wait for Yuusuke to tell him what the judgment would be for the Demon Lord. She walked up the steps of her house and opened the door letting herself and the other two inside. She followed the scent of coffee into the kitchen to see both her parents sitting at the table.   
  
"Good morning mom and dad," she said slowly.   
  
"Oni-chan," said her mother. "Where have you been we have been worried sick about you."  
  
"I have been studying for an exam at a friend's," said Oniyuri.  
  
"A female I hope," said her father staring pointedly at the two demons.  
  
"Hai daddy," said Oniyuri. "They are just friends of mine and besides they have already chosen the women they are going to marry."  
  
Her father seemed to approve of that and nodded his head turning back to the paper he had been reading.  
  
"Um there is one of thing I need to tell you," said Oniyuri.   
  
"Oh what is it Oni-chan?" asked her father looking up at her again.  
  
"I got accepted as a foreign exchange student to America."  
  
"That is wonderful darling!" exclaimed her mother.   
  
"Yeah peachy," said Oniyuri slowly. "But there is one thing I have to leave for the airport directly after I finish my exam, don't worry I promise I will call and write often. I am going to go now and pack."  
  
Oniyuri dashed up to her room to gather some clothing, books, makeup, hairbrushes, and of course weapons then she hurried back downstairs and said goodbye to her parents; then they were off.   
  
"Are your parents always that naïve?" asked Hiei.  
  
"It was still early they will probably go ballistic once they found out it is a lie and start searching for me. Which reminds me what are we going to do when that happens?"  
  
"I will deal with it," said Hiei.  
  
"You aren't going to kill them are you?" asked Oniyuri raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry Oni-chan," said Kurama smiling. "I promise to keep him in check. By the way what sort of name is Oni-chan?"  
  
"Don't ask my parents have been calling me that for years. I think it started because my dad called me it when he was really drunk."  
  
"That explains everything," said Kurama. "Wait till I tell Yomi about this."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Oniyuri.   
  
Kurama just laughed.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: One more chapter at least! 


	10. The Perfect Ending

Oniyuri 10:  
  
A Perfect Ending  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little story I am going to write about Yomi falling in love a girl that attends Kurama and Hiei's school (remember Hiei attends school with Kurama. This takes place sometime between Flames of Love and Dance of the Succubus. I suggest you read those two and School Girl Psychos and Demon Beloved to understand some things in this story. For those to whom it apply the characters are around 21 to 22. Making Shura around the age of 15 or 16.    
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
It had been two weeks since Yomi had gone to Reikai to receive a hearing and punishment for taking Oniyuri; and the young woman feared he had been put to death. She was in the throne room with Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Mukuro pacing back and forth. She had been doing so ever waking moment.  
  
"Seat down onna," scowled Hiei. "You are giving me a headache."  
  
"I can't seat down," said Oniyuri hurriedly not pausing in her pace.   
  
"Pacing is not going to help my father," said Shura walking into the room with a smile on his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at brat?" asked Hiei scowling.  
  
"I have good news!"  
  
"What news?" asked Oniyuri pausing in her pacing.  
  
Shura just grinned and stepped aside bowing with a flourish, Oniyuri's eyes widened and she cried out in joy running into Yomi's waiting arms.   
  
"What happened Yomi?" asked Oniyuri after awhile.   
  
"Cat-hime managed to convince Koenma not to press charges since you had obviously fallen in love with me and had no intention of returning to Ningenkai."  
  
"It would seem that Cat as him wrapped around her little finger," chuckled Shura.  
  
"And Oniyuri doesn't have it with your father?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"Your father was no better," smirked Mukuro.  
  
  
  
"What?!" asked Yuusuke. "How do you know?"  
  
Mukuro just laughed and walked away, "I will see you all at the meeting tonight."  
  
"Well Yomi what will you do now?" asked Kurama.   
  
"I don't know what I will do," said Yomi. "But whatever it is I will do it with my queen by my side."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was night at King Flareics' castle were the meeting would take place and the treaty signed. Everyone had gathered inside the meeting room and were seating around a large table in the shape of a circle (A/N: Hey dude Demons of the Round Table!). The meeting had been going on for over an hour and so far no one had gotten into any fights, well nothing too major.   
  
"Are well all agreed then?" asked Cat. "We will all aid each other in times of crisis?"  
  
"Hai," said Mukuro. "And you will hold up your end of the bargain by removing the barriers you have to prevent us from leaving?"  
  
"As long as you guys keep the demons under control and no slaughters happen," said Koenma. "We will."  
  
"But humans are our main food supply," said Kiri. "What will we do about food?"  
  
"I guess you will have to eat some other form of meat try imitation meat," muttered Oniyuri. "I hear it is rather tasty after you finish throwing up the first few weeks; or you could always go vegetarian."   
  
"Onna," growled Kiri warningly.  
  
"Touch her and loose your head," said Yomi from his chair.  
  
Kiri sat there for several minutes not liking where this was headed.   
  
"As much as I would hate to admit it but Kiri is right," said Mukuro. "What will we do about food?"  
  
"We could give you the prisoners, child molesters, and various other undesirables of the human race," muttered Cat (A/N: it would solve the problem with overcrowding in the prisons).  
  
"Cat," said Koenma giving her a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't even joke about that."  
  
"Who's joking?"  
  
Koenma's eyes widened and he glared at his mate who just sat there grinning.   
  
"I can't believe it," muttered Koenma slamming his head on the table.  
  
Cat just snickered, earning a grins from the other females in the room.  
  
"This can not be happening," muttered Yuusuke.  
  
"Wanna make a bet," grinned Cat.  
  
"Can we finish this before my mate comes up with some other way to supply you food?" asked Koenma.   
  
"I don't know," said Raven. "I think she had a pretty good idea."  
  
"Lady Raven not you to," said Koenma.  
  
"They are multiplying," said Flareics throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Let's finish this before things get out of hand," said Yuusuke.  
  
"Right," said Koenma signing the papers before sending them around the table to the others. "We will have another follow up meeting later on about the food."  
  
"Good," said Kiri.   
  
The entire group all stood and shook hands before leaving.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
That night Yomi and Oniyuri lay in bed together basking in the success of the meeting that had just taken place.   
  
"Now what will happen?" she asked.  
  
"The Fire Demon Hiei will marry the Fire Princess Panthera," said Yomi placing his hands behind his head. "Then the peace will be final."  
  
"But will all except the peace?" asked Oniyuri.  
  
"No there will be some on all sides that oppose it."  
  
"Will you be one of them?"  
  
"No, I will do nothing that would endanger your life."  
  
Almost as if to prove his words he sat up and laid her down on her back on the bed. He undid the tied of her Yukata and pushed the sides away from her body; he smiled and moved to kiss her body sensuously. The woman beneath him began to moan and strain about in pleasure. Yomi chuckled and moved down her stomach moving even lower. The action caused the woman to arch her back in pleasure.  
  
"Yomi," she gasped out.   
  
Yomi grinned and continued licking her eagerly; the taste of her was sweet like honey. He lay her back down when she was fully spent and he kissed her gently, before removing his own clothing and laying with her. He pressed her deeper into the mattress. His body and her own became completely one for the first time ever giving each other the love that had started to form since the incident with the thieves.  
  
When it was over they lay wrapped up in each other's arms.   
  
"I love you," whispered Oniyuri kissing his lips.  
  
"I love you too woman," whispered Yomi kissing her back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
